


26

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 9
Collections: Interactive chapter





	26

Asking them to stay was really useless. I can’t take my mind off of Blue and I am nervous that I just made all the wrong choices and that I am going to scare him off all over again.

I know I am being grumpy. Barely taking part in the conversation, always focusing on anything but the people I am with… it’s just that Blue might be somewhere here and that seems more important than anything else.

And I can’t blame my friends. I decided to stay with them. I invited Garrett and Bram to join us. It’s just that… I don’t know… they feel like an anchor. What if they end up being the reason Blue doesn’t come to me?

Bram tries to pull me in the conversation at some point. “Great job today. The play was great.”

“You came back?” We played in front of all the juniors already and I didn’t expect anyone to come back to it. My sister didn’t. My friends didn’t. And it was a good high school play, but it was just a high school play.

“I did. I came with Garrett.”

[Be nice to Bram.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595598)

[Rebuff Bram.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595544)


End file.
